Aburrimiento e Incremento
by Kamiko-chan0101
Summary: Este día es muy aburrido...Traté de encontrar al capi para matar el tiempo probando nuestros límites, pero parece que ni Diane está aquí ¿Dónde demonios están todos? No creo que hayan dejado el bar solo conmigo dentro, no quedaría ni una gota para los clientes... Oh, King también está aquí, supongo que podría divertirme un poco con él. [One-shot BanxKing]


Un radiante rayo de sol tuvo el coraje de atravesar una de las ventanas del Boar Hat y llegar al rostro de Ban, sacándolo de su sueño, este mascullaba quejas y se volteaba mil y un veces tratando de reconciliar el sueño, sin embargo la traviesa luz no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su objetivo y persistió hasta que el albino abrió sus ojos. No quería tener que levantarse, pero llegado a ese punto no podía volver a dormir, se levantó de su cama y bajó hasta el bar para tomar algo que lo despertase, con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir para no embriagarse. Con el dolor de su alma no bebió más de una jarra de la cerveza de Bernia y procedió a buscar al capitán y a Elizabeth que extrañamente no estaban en el bar. Recorrió todas las habitaciones sin hallar rastro de vida, incluso salió y se percató que Diane tampoco andaba por allí cerca. Se quedó en el bar un rato más, con cada minuto que pasaba su aburrimiento crecía y cada vez lo soportaba menos y luego de treinta y siete tortuosos minutos decidió volver a la habitación que…

-¡Oh cierto!, comparto el cuarto con King~ No creo que haya salido sin que yo lo notase.- Pensó esto un poco mejor.- A no ser que saliera por la ventana…

Entró a su habitación fijándose en la hamaca junto a la ventana, efectivamente allí estaba el rey de las hadas acurrucado con su Chastiefol, Ban se quedó junto a él viéndolo dormir profundamente, a pesar de todo el ruido que había metido en el bar.

-No por nada es el pecado del Grizzly~

Se quedó allí pensando en sí debería despertarlo o seguir observándolo, y en caso de que quisiera despertarlo, la pregunta cambiaba a "Cómo". Una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro mientras centraba la mirada en la boca entreabierta de King.

-Después de todo siempre quise intentarlo~

Se reclinó hasta estar lo más cerca posible del rostro de Harlequin, examinó su relajada expresión y seguidamente probó sus labios, eran más suaves de lo que se lo había esperado y juraría que les había encontrado un gusto dulce, si no supiera que era el mismísimo Fairy King Harlequin, pensaría que estaba besando a una chica con pintalabios saborizado. El castaño fue despertando lentamente, seguía adormilado y no entendía por qué Ban estaba tan cerca de él, hasta que en cuestión de unos segundos pudo asimilar la situación, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese momento pero solo consiguió alejarlo unos centímetros.

-¿¡Q-q-qué crees que ha-haces!?- El sonrojo de King aumentaba a medida que recordaba lo sucedido.

-Ehhh~ ¿Acaso no puedo besarte?~. – Fingió un puchero al decir esto.

-¡P-por supuesto que no puedes! ¡Idiota!

-Va~amos King-chan~ ¿Vas a decirme que esto no te gusta?- Lo recostó en su hamaca y comenzó a desabotonar su sudadera, partió tocando su vientre e iba subiendo lentamente, ansiaba ver las reacciones que King tendría ante aquello.

-A-ah… B-ban… De-detente…-Completamente avergonzado, intentaba cubrir su rostro y ahogar algunos gemidos, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos eran audibles de todas maneras.

Ban volvió a besar a King y acto seguido le susurró con la voz más ronca y seductora posible.- Quiero oírte~.-Bajó hasta su cuello, besándolo repetidas veces en el área.- Gowther tenía razón… Es como si te rociaras con perfume floral.- Luego de aquel comentario prosiguió a lamerle el pecho, King había dejado de retenerse y jadeaba con cada acción que Ban ejercía en su cuerpo. Mientras el albino jugaba con los pezones del vulnerable rey hada, una de sus manos bajó hasta su entrepierna.- Oh~ ¿Así que ya se te está abultando el pantalón, King-chan?~

-C-cállate y hazlo…

-Claro~ - Ban se disponía a tocar por debajo de la tela, pero…

-¿¡Eigh!? ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¡Así que esto era lo que se oía desde la habitación de Meliodas!- Ban al creer que estaban solos había dejado la puerta abierta, en donde ahora estaba Hawk, incómodo por la comprometedora escena.

-Wuah~ ¡Capitán! ¡Ban y King están cómodos aquí!- Del otro lado de la ventana se divisaba el ojo de Diane. King se sentía morir, todo era vergonzoso de por sí, pero que su amada Diane viera aquello…

-T-tu… ¡Todo es tu culpa!.- Ban terminó del otro lado de la habitación al haber sido atacado por la Chastiefol en su quinta forma.

-…No me arrepiento de nada~ .- Escupía sangre luego de decir cada palabra y terminó por caer inconsciente debido a la perdida de sangre.


End file.
